Matthais Unidostres' Haikus: Book One
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: Matthais Unidostres travels to the world of Dora the Explorer with the power of the Haiku Wand, and goes straight for the cold heart of Swiper the Fox


**Matthais Unidostres' Haikus**

I am Matthais123. This is the first of a series of stories where my OC, Matthais Unidostres, will make Haikus for various character in various worlds. This first one is for Dora the Explorer. _**Swiper is the only reason I am interested in this kiddy show. I love that character! **_There is a little bit of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's reference in the beginning, but it doesn't really matter to the story. These are all Haikus I wrote myself. Here we go!

**Book One: Swiper the Fox**

Matthais Unidostres sat in his room, looking at a card. He had light-brown hair that was curly and little messy and a medium skin-tone.

"Finally, I've found it! The Haiku Wand!" he said. His voice was pleasant, rich, warm, and friendly.

The card in his hand had the picture of a golden wand with Japanese writing on it. Matthias played the card on the Duel Disk on his arm, and with a flash, the wand appeared in his hand.

"Now, which world shall I go to first?" he said eagerly and with a huge smile on his face.

The wand suddenly glew, and a mysterious voice said:

_Swiper is a thief_

_He steals things very slyly_

_Watch him turn to good_

There was a huge flash of light, and he was gone.

* * *

"Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping! Swiper no-!" Dora and Boots shouted.

Swiper, an orange fox wearing a blue bandit's mask and gloves, stepped up and swiped a ball out of Dora's hands.

"-swiping..." they finished miserably.

"You're too late!" Swiper said victoriously, and with a sly grin, "You'll never find it now! Hahaha!"

Swiper carelessly threw the ball over his shoulder.

_FLASH!_

Everyone turned around to see Matthais appear behind them, holding the Haiku Wand.

Matthais glared at Swiper with utter contempt. He scowled at the fox, the wand glew brightly, and Matthais said:

_Why, you little thief!_

_Wear your little mask and gloves_

_Go and slink away!_

Swiper's tail and ears drooped in sadness. Those words had sunk directly into his soul. Swiper's eyes began to fill with tears. He quickly covered his face with his long busy tail and ran off.

"That was mean..." Dora said.

"Yeah, that was mean..." Boots said sadly as he nodded.

Matthais sighed. _"Sorry, but I had to do it..." _he thought, _"Maybe this will make up for it..."_

Matthais walked over the Boots and scratched the little gray and yellow monkey on the head.

The monkey gasped, and his eyes suddenly glazed over. He couldn't recall ever being scratched in that specific spot. A huge smile on his face, Boots closed his eyes and enjoyed the good scratch. He was in utter bliss.

Matthais smiled and said:

_You're so innocent_

_She will always be your friend_

_Aww! Isn't that cute!_

He then looked at Dora and said:

_You travel this world_

_You see beauty and color_

_You always have fun_

There was then another massive flash of light...

Dora and Boots got up off of the ground.

"Wow... what an interesting dream..." Dora said.

"Yeah, what an interesting dream..." Boots said with wide eyes, stroking his head where he had been scratched.

Meanwhile, in the trees, Matthais smiled at them.

Also meanwhile, Swiper sat up scared in his burrow. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Aw man!" he said breathlessly, "Maybe a life of swiping ain't all it's cracked up to be..."

_A Few Weeks Later..._

Matthais appeared in another flash of light. Right in front of him was Dora, Boots, and Swiper.

"What? What are you doing here? I'm not asleep!" Swiper gasped.

"Maybe it wasn't a dream," Dora said.

"Yeah, maybe it wasn't a dream," Boots said with a grin, remembering the glorious scratching.

Matthais looked over at Swiper and saw a surprising sight. Swiper was carrying a little baby fox in his arms. Matthais smiled broadly, touched by this scene. He then said to Swiper:

_Hold the child close_

_He's step one to your reform_

_He melts your cold heart_

The baby fox looked up at Matthais with wide eyes. Matthais got close to his and said softly:

_You like him, don't you?_

_Nuzzle his fur, melt his heart_

_You can help change him_

And with that, Matthais mysteriously disappeared.

_A Few Months Later..._

It was Christmas Day, and Swiper the Fox had drastically changed. With the true meaning of Christmas in his heart, his rotten, thieving ways were a thing of the past. It was right in the middle of Dora's Christmas Party when it happened. There was a flash of light, and time stopped for all but Swiper. Matthais appeared right in front of the fox.

"I think I'll introduce myself this time, my name is Matthais Unidostres," he said.

"But, why have you been coming here?" Swiper asked.

"To give you a few gentle pushes in the right direction, my friend," Matthais replied, and he said:

_You have changed your ways_

_You're no longer a villain_

_You're a good guy now_

Matthais then held his hand out and smiled. Swiper smiled back and shook hands with him.

There was a flash, and everything started back up again, only Matthais had vanished.

**The End**


End file.
